


"It's time to say goodbye"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [31]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angstober 2019, Gen, Invention of talismans on my belhalf, M/M, Wwx fakes his death, Wwx saves a-yuan, paralles between the burning of Lotus Pier and the burning of the burial mounds, wwx losing his second family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: (It's like lotus pier. His home is burning and people want him dead. Last time the final cost had been giving his core to Jiang Cheng and then he had been tossed here, to the burial mounds to die. Instead he had mastered the resentful energy and forged the most powerful weapon…Back then he had his siblings to return to.What does he have now?)A-Yuan.
Relationships: Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Angstober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510937
Comments: 15
Kudos: 236





	"It's time to say goodbye"

It was easier than he thought. 

Faking his own death that is. 

The demonic cultivation helped and at took was a simple (not so simple if he was being honest) illusion and using the cover of the corpses to place an invisibility talisman on himself. 

He destroys most of the seal but his power is waning and the resentful energy pouring from it is too much. 

As the cultivators celebrate he quickly and quietly moves all of his most importantly notes into a quirkn bag before setting the cave on fire. 

The startled yells from the sects ring out and some desperate fools rush in time try salvage some of his work. 

He slips past them and quickly finds a-yuan asleep. Needle in the center of his forehead. He leaves him there for a now and climbs the tree, attaching and not invisibility talisman and avoidance talisman as he goes. Hopefully this will cause them no not notice them.

He closes his eyes. It's time for sleep.

****

Head awakens at dawn to the smell of smoke and death.

They have set the burial mounds alight. The crops… the lotus… the berry bushes… everything is burning.

(It's like lotus pier. His home is burning and people want him dead. Last time the final cost had been giving his core to Jiang Cheng and then he had been tossed here, to the burial mounds to die. Instead he had mastered the resentful energy and forged the most powerful weapon… 

Back then he had his siblings to return to. 

What does he have now?)

A-Yuan! 

He has A-Yuan. And all he can do now is make sure a-Yuan is raised happily. 

Far away from here. 

Far away from the world where everyone wants them dead.

Far far far…

He slides down the tree and wipes the stray tears away. The sorrow he feels for fora second home razed to the ground, for another family slaughtered until only a handful remain.

He bundles A-Yuan up and gently removes the needle. 

"Xian-gege? What's wrong? Where's granny? And fourth uncle? Auntie Qing and uncle Ning?"

Wei Ying holds back the sobs that threaten to spill out - once he let's himself break it will be a while before he can get himself together again, so it's better to wait till they're safe. 

Then he will will mourn. Then he will allow himself to break.

But for now he has to be strong. For A-Yuan. 

"It's just us now A-Yuan. It's time to say goodbye to the mounds. Now you have to be very quiet okay? I'm gonna get us out of here but you have to day as quiet as quiet as a mouse."

A-Yuan nodes solemnly and Wei Ying presses presses an invisibility talisman to his back. And then another to himself.

Then, both child and man did appear from the face of the earth.

****

The following day the burial mounds are full of heartbroken screams and plea's for mercy. 

The sound goes unheard.

The mounds are searched from top to toe but there is no body for him to hold and no child to be found hidden in the base of of a tree. 

Inquiry is played but the ghosts don't talk. The Wen remnants keep their silence and Lan Wangji returns to cloud recess alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The last in the collection of angstober 2019!!!


End file.
